


Forced Breeding

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien genitalia, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael captures Sheppard, but the reason is not what Sheppard had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Posted by anon on sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com
> 
> Posted here by request, by sgkinkmod 
> 
> Prompt: SGA, John Sheppard/Michael the Wraith, noncon, mpreg  
> (http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=24156#t24156 )

"Are you going to kill me?" Sheppard asks when Michael walzes into the room, followed by two guards.  
  
Michael spends a moment looking at Sheppard, then makes a gesture at the two guards before turning back to Sheppard. "No, I will not kill you. I have other plans."  
  
The guards grabs Sheppard and roughly push him down so he bends over a bench, then ties his hands and feet to the legs of the bench. They rip off his pants.  
  
"Leave us." Michael says.  
  
The guards leave and Michael walks around the bench so he can look Sheppard in the eyes. Sheppard glares at him. "What are you up to?"  
  
Michael leers. "Funny you should put it that way." He kicks off his boots, unbuttons his pants, and pulls them down.  
  
Sheppard forgets what he was about to say when he sees the large - and strange - cock that rises before him.  
  
Michael steps out of his pants and grins. "I see you have noticed the... differences between my kind and yours. Do not be concerned. It will not kill you. Even if the various... changes my body had gone through has also changed my genitals."  
  
"You're going to fuck me? Why?" Sheppards asks, disbelieving.  
  
"Several reasons. I am attracted to you, but that is not the main reason." Michael grins again. "If I am to create my own race to take over the galaxy, I need a queen. One that can breed stable hybrids."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am male. So are you, unless I am mistaken."  
  
"Oh, I know. It is no problem. Among the more interesting changes to my biology, is an ability to produce eggs. The DNA from the Iratus bug allows me to take DNA from others, like you, and mix it with mine in the eggs, before fertilization. Our child will be glorious, John! And she will have the Ancient gene!"  
  
"You're crazy!" Sheppard looks worriedly at the weird appendage that is Michael's shaft - and which has grown further while he has talked.  
  
Michael runs his hand lovingly over it, cupping the bulbous head which is covered by a myriad of small soft protrusions. As he massages it a fluid seeps from it, and he uses his hand to cover his cock with it.  
  
Sheppard looks on in mixed horror and fascination, suddenly wondering how it will feel inside his ass. The shaft is mostly smooth, except for a number of bulges, and it is both longer and wider than that of most humans. Against his will he feels his cock stir.  
  
As Michael continues massaging his cock, another strange appendage appears between his legs, under his cock. "The receptor - normally only queens have it, but now I do too." He steps up to Sheppard and lovingly slides his hands over his ass cheeks. "I am so looking forward to riding you, John! You have no idea how long I have wanted to!"

He takes hold of Sheppard's cock and starts massaging it, using the lube that is now seeping in copious amounts from his own shaft. Sheppard gasps loudly and can't hold back a moan. He feels himself grow hard in seconds.  
  
Suddenly he feels something warm, wet and soft envelop his cock, and slide up along it, almost sucking it.  
  
"Yes, the receptor feels good, does it not?" Michael laughs, and spreads Sheppard's ass cheeks, probing inside with a finger. "This will be so good!"  
  
Michael push the head of his monster cock against Sheppard's tiny anal opening. At first he does not slide in, but he pushes harder and the tip starts to enter.  
  
Sheppard cries out. "Wait! Please loosen me up a bit first!"  
  
Laughing hoarsely Michael rubs his cock head against Sheppard's anal fuckhole, making Sheppard gasp again. "Feels good, does it not? The queen loves the small protrustions. Seems you do too!" He suddenly thrust forward hard, and sinks his shaft into Sheppard's ass.  
  
Sheppard screams out as the gigantic cock head pushes into him, but the pain is mixed with pleasure, and the receptor keeps sucking at his own cock. Michael pulls back a little and then push forward again, sinking deeper. Then he thrusts into him again, and again, each time going in further.  
  
Michael holds Sheppards hips hard as he fucks him steadily.  
  
Soon Sheppard is moaning steadily, enjoying it more than any sex he has ever had before. He cries out as he comes, flooding the receptor with his sperm. Michael gasps, but keeps right on fucking his ass, now pounding into him in long full thrusts.  
  
Several minutes later, Michael digs his nails into Sheppards hips and cries out as he comes in powerful jets, filling Sheppard's ass with his cum. After some moments Michael pulls out, and releases the receptor as wel, then goes to sit down.  
  
Sheppard is panting, and his cock is again hard. "You finished?" He asks.  
  
Michael laughs. "You are worried I will leave you frustrated? No, I need time to prepare the egg with our mixed DNA. My fluids are working on you now, preparing your body for my egg."  
  
"You know, that just sounds insane. Sure you know what you're talking about? I'm human, you know. Male."  
  
"Trust me. I have done this before. The offspring was not useful for breeding with my hybrids, but our child will be."  
  
Michael rises. "I am ready."  
  
Sheppard looks at him with barely hidden excitement, and his cock hardens even further. "How, how will this work?"  
  
"I will deposit the egg inside you, and it will grow in the pocket that is right now being created for it inside you."  
  
"What?" Sheppard asks, confused, then gasps as Michael cups his balls and then massages his cock.  
  
"Silence, little fuck toy. We can talk later." Michael pushes into him again, and Sheppard groans. "Relax, it will be a little harder this time - the ovipositor will extend through my shaft and into you."  
  
Sheppard groans louder as Michael's cock suddenly becomes much thicker, extending his ass greatly. "Oh, god!"  
  
"Good?" Michael grins, and takes hold of Sheppard's hips, before starting to push into him in earnest.

Sheppard can do nothing but moan and whimper as he is spread wider than he ever thought possible - and he is loving it. Only thing is that he needs some stimulation of his cock! "Yes!" He groans. "Michael...please, could you, could you use that sucker thing on my cock?"  
  
Michael keeps riding him for a moment, then relents, and the receptor unfolds and slowly envelops Sheppards cock. "Like this?"  
  
"God, yes!" Sheppard pants as his cock is massaged like with a throat or pussy, while his ass is being split open and drilled by the most gigantic cock ever. He is in heaven and can't do anything but moan and drool on the bench.  
  
He gasps as he suddenly feels as if a bulge move up through his ass, and then something push against him as deep in as Michael's cock is. There is a brief almost pain, then nothing but pleasure again.  
  
Michael starts fucking his ass roughly, powerfully, and Sheppard comes almost immediately. Moments later his ass is flooded by fiery hot cum from Michael, making Sheppard come again.  
  
When Michael pulls out and lets go of Sheppard, the human is just lying almost unconscious on the bench, completely exhausted from the powerful orgasms.  
  
After several minutes he manages to rise his head and look at Michael, who has already put on his clothes. "What now?"  
  
"Now I keep you here for 3 months, little hore, and then our egg is ready to be laid. I will take care of it afterwards until the queen hatches."  
  
Michael cuts the ropes that ties Sheppard to the bench and goes to leave, but Sheppard calls after him. "So you'll just leave me here as a, a breeding mare?"  
  
With a grin Michael turns to him. "Well that is what you are, is it not? But you will not have to worry - you will not be alone. Since you are a mere human, I will need to provide for the egg with a fresh flush of my fluids - twice a day for the three months.  
  
Michael leaves the stunned Sheppard to his own thoughts - and rapidly hardening shaft.


End file.
